Chronicles of Drake Side story: tales from the future past
by Drake Vallion
Summary: "Drake in case of the worst I want you to take the children to a safe place if we fail there the only hope for the future" this is the last thing Chrom said to me before heading off to his last battle now i'm doing just that This is technically a crossover with skyrim I'm just putting it so it gets a bit more attention
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one To Skyrim

"Uncle Drake where are we going?" asked a small girl with dark hair "Were going on a trip with the other children Morgan" _'"Drake in case of the worst I want you to take the children to a safe place if we fail there the only hope for the future"'_ this is the last thing Chrom said to me before heading off to his last battle now i'm doing just that "Papa I'm hungry" came a different voice. "Hold tight Melody Well stop and eat soon then were going to pick up Severa, Yarne, Noire and Lyra then were going on a trip." "Ok papa" she said "Poet sweetie" I called "How's Aria holding up" "resting with Brady, Laurent Kjelle" came her response "Ok everybody breaktime" I called out "sweetie are you sure taking the kids to skyrim is the best idea" My wife asked "No but it's the safest place I can think of"

An hour later

"Uncle Drake" came a voice "Yes Lucina?" "I'm tired" she complained. "Ok" I said stopping and bending down "climb up kiddo" I said as she climbed up on my back. We soon arrived at our next stop and I knocked on the door "hello Cordelia you home" I asked "yeah hold on" came a voice "Severa sweetie uncle drake is here to pick you up" Then the door opened revealing a red headed Pegasus Knight and a young girl with similar red hair bending down to meet her eyes I smiled and ruffled her hair "How's my favorite niece" I asked "uncle drake stop it" she said. "Thankyou" said Cordelia as she hugged me "hey what's family for" I said "cousin Severa!" I heard from behind as Morgan, Melody and Aria ran up and hugged Severa. "Take care of yourself Cordilia" I said "you too"

Later

After picking up the rest of the children we started heading to a secret place "Uncle Drake where are we going?" Severa asked. "Were heading towards a ship Chrom gave me after the war with Valm as for after that were headed to skyrim" I told her "Gahhh" came a moan from a nearby bush causing everyone to freeze "Poet get the kids to the harbor" I said with a serious tone in my voice "right dear" as soon as poet and the children were gone about five risen came from the bush I began sizing up my opponents two fighters a barbarian a berserker and… "oh no a warrior" "You are right to fear me I am the third deadlord Tigris" came the unearthly voice "You cannot win" "I have to I made a promise to Chrom and I intend to keep it" "very well Attack" the two fighters came at me from either side I dodged backwards and drew my blade kusanagi "I won't surrender" I shouted as my blade cut the two risen down with ease. I ducked just in time to avoid the barbarian's axe taking my head off I then felt a pain in my side as the berserker got of a glancing blow. I then noticed Tigris just standing there watching _'I'll deal with him after these guys'_ I thought dodging out of the risens range sheathing my weapon energy crackling to life on my hands " **_Oh mighty hammer of the gods lend me you power of thunder and destroy my enemies"_** I said as a huge stormcloud gathered over head **_"Mjolnir"_**

Melody Pov

"Daddy" I whispered as a huge bolt of lightning smashed into the earth a distance away "Momma Papa's gonna be ok right" I asked she looked at me and smiled "yeah why don't you go over with your sister and cousins" I did as my mom asked.

Poet Pov

"Please be safe Drake" I whispered as my daughter went off to do what I asked.

Drake Pov

Mjolnir obliterated the other two risen "just you and me now deadlord" I said as Tigris drew an ornate looking axe "so you're the one who stole that from the shop" I growled "yes its quite a nice axe a shame to see it collect dust like that" he responded "Deadlord prepare yourself this won't be easy" I said as I moved out of his range and began focusing power and he advanced slowly towards me unafraid. "You think a little spell like Mjolnir will stop me" Tigris taunted 'just a little closer I thought" as he had not yet noticed the magic rune I placed when he stepped on it he froze in place "now I have you right where I want you **_I who stand in the full light of the heavens command thee who opens the gates of hell come forth divine lightning INDGNATION"_** I said as a massive bolt of lightning more powerful than Mjolnir Smashed into the risen charring it. I approached what remained and grabbed his axe I then headed off towards where Poet and the children went.

Later

"okay sweetie the kids are all sleeping now" came Poets voice from behind me as a steered the ship "thanks dear" I said "so how are you gonna take care of all of them and where are we gonna stay" "remember the house near Falkreath we built" I asked her "Ok but how will we take care of them all theres only two of us and it was hard enough with just the twins" she said. "I know dear when we get there I am going to see a few people who owe me a favor to help watch after them I'm also gonna pick up some mercenary work to help with money". So we set sail for Skyrim to protect the hope of the future.

 **A/n this is an idea I've had for a while now this ties into a future installment of my Series Chronicals of drake this probably won't be updated as frequently as for whose parents are who's**

 **Melody and Aria-Drake and Poet**

 **Severa-Cordelia and Male Avatar**

 **Yarne- Panne and Virion**

 **Morgan-Ren and Female Avatar**

 **Lucina and Inigo- Chrom and Olivia**

 **Noire- Libra and Tharja**

 **Kjelle-Sully and Kellam**

 **Owain-Stahl and Lissa**

 **Laurent-Miriel and Ricken**

 **Brady-Henry and Maribelle**

 **Gerome- Lon'qu and Cherche**

 **Cynthia- Sumia and Gaius**

 **Nah-Nowi and Frederick**

 **Lyra-Lily and Donnel**

 **Please Tell me what you think No flames though and I hope you enjoy this side story**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Old friends

About a month later

Drakes Pov

We've landed in skyrim not far from Solitude "Ok Kids Skyrim is far more dangerous than Ylisse or Ferox so I want you all to stay close to me or Poet and no matter what do not wander off" I said. We made towards the city as soon as we entered I heard whispers all around "is that the black swordsman" came one "hey isn't that the guy who was traveling with the dragon born" said another as we continued forward we headed out towards the stables when I felt a tug on my coat. I looked down to see Nah was pulling on it trying to walk "hey kiddo want me to carry you" Nah looked up at me and nodded so I bent down and picked the young Manakete up and smiled as she started to fall asleep in my arms. We continued towards the stables myself now carrying a sleeping Nah "Uncle Drake where are we going" asked Morgan. "The stables" I whispered as not to wake Nah "were going to take a carriage to Falkreath where Your Aunt Poet and I built a house with the help of a few friends.

20 minutes later around whiterun

As the carrage ride went on I thought of how I Nah first came into Poet and my care

Flashback

It had been 4 years since the war with Valm. Poet and I were taking care of the twins Melody and Aria When there was a knock at the door "Drake Sweetie could you Answer that" Poet asked me. "Yeah" I opened the door and to my surprise There was a gravely wounded Nowi "Oh my gods Nowi what happened" "Poet get the First Aid kit!" "why what's wro-Oh" she started to ask when she saw Nowi. "don't bother" Nowi said weakly then I noticed a bundle in her arms "Nowi is that" I started "yes its Nah" She replied weakly "The mission to recover Sable was a trap, King Validar Attacked us" Nowi Said tears on the verge of her eyes "Frederick h-he sacrificed himself to save me from a mire spell and even so I barely got out with my life" she was now crying and then she started coughing "Nowi?" I asked "one of the sorcerers cursed me in the assault I'm dying and not even henry could remove it" I felt my blood chill as she said this henry is the best at dispelling curses so this was bad news. "I'd say I have about five minutes before I die so listen to my last request" she said as she handed me Nah "Take care of her Like she's your own" she started coughing again "We promise Nowi" Poet and I said as I took hold of Nah "thank you" she croaked out then she started coughing badly poet took melody and aria from the room as the coughing died down I checked her vitals. Nothing she was gone I left the room to hand the infant Nah to Poet I then set out to dig a makeshift grave for our fallen comrade. It's been a year since then and we've done as we promised and raised Nah as if she were our own.

Present time

I was snapped from my memories by crying from my arms I held nah closer and tried to comfort her "shhh shhh there there sweetie its ok" I said I looked around and noticed the familiar scenery "Poet were home" I said with a smile as Nah cryed in my arms "don't worry sweety Well get you inside and see what's wrong with you" I said smiling. After feeding Nah Poet and I helped the others get acquainted with the house. "Poet sweetie I'm going to The Rift to ask some friends who owe me a favor or two". "Ok have you seen Nah she crawled of somewhere" Poet said "I'm sure she'll turn up she can't have gotten far" I said picking up my bag and putting on my coat fastening Sol to my side "I'll be back in a day or so" I said as I headed towards the path to the rift

An hour later I stopped for rest when I noticed my bag moving I slowly opened it and much to my surprise Nah was inside it "Nah" I sighed "what am I gonna do with you" She just giggled proud of herself "well might as well take you with me" I sighed Another hour later We reached Dayspring Canyon I hope these guys remember me I said entering. "Halt who goes there" said a familiar voice as a well armored redguard approached "Isran is that you?" I asked "well as I live and breathe if it isn't Drake" he said in the closest thing to a happy tone I've heard. He then noticed Nah "Who's the kid?" Isran asked "This is Nah she's me and Poets adoptive daughter" I told him "what happened to her birth parents" Isran asked. "Dead" I explained simply "I wish I could stay here and talk about old times Isran but I'm here to see another friend where is Serena?" I asked "she's in the fort library" he said in a gruff response.

Fort Library

I walked up the stairs and saw how well the library had come along since I was last here. I looked around the room and in the corner I saw an Imperial with black hair and a black and red Dress "Serena?" I asked she looked up from the book she was reading "My gods Drake it's been years How have you been?" she asked. "we'll have time to catchup later Serena I need a favor" "Ok you have my attention" she said

1 explanation later

"and so that's why I'm here any questions" I said "why did you bring the kid" she asked pointing at Nah. "She stowed away in my bag" I said "I have to head to Riften next you want to come with me or head back?" I asked her. "I'll go with you and help take care of the kid" I nodded "Ok then off to riften we go."

 **A/n Gonna call it a chapter here if you enjoyed or have a suggestion please leave a review just no flaming.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Limits

Drake Pov

"Nah! Nah Where are you!" I called out. "How could she have disappeared like this" Serena asked "I don't know I took my eyes of her for one second and now—" I started "Loose someone" I heard a familiar voice say from behind me. I whirled around and saw an old friend and more importantly he had Nah. "Thank the gods Brynjolf I was worried I lost her" I said taking Nah from the thief "how can I ever repay you" I said. "Just keep a better eye on the kid and be thankful I found her before she got to close to Honorhall." my blood chilled at the thought of her winding up there "Will do Brynjolf, I need your help with something that's why I'm here." "Oh what is it" he asked "I need help watching some kids fifteen to be exact." He looked at me curiously "Most are the children of some friends who asked me to safeguard them" I explained "you only need help when you have the time I know how busy you can be" I said "if you can ever help we live out near Falkreath" "we'll see" he said. "Serena I need you to take Nah home I have one last stop to make and it's too cold to bring her along" "Ok I'll see you back at the house" she said. I handed Nah to her and we parted ways 'now how do I get to Windhelm from here again' I thought as I headed out the north gate.

An hour later

I had made it halfway to Windhelm when I was stopped by something unexpected "Leave me alone I have no quarrel with you" came a young woman's voice. I followed it to see A young Nord women with her sword drawn being harassed by bandits. What was unexpected was the sword she was using as it was one of a kind. I know because I made it for a friend "what's going on here" I said "the badits all looked at me "well lookie here boys looks like we got ourselves a hero" said the apparent leader "forget the girl for now let's deal with the hero first" then they all charged me 'seven bandits decently armored three axes, one mage, one mace wielder, two knives and a greatsword' I jumped back as I drew Sol from its sheath rushing the mage first using Sol to deflect the magic fire being shot at me I got in close and cut the mage down I then felt a pain as an axe wielder hit my side and a dagger pierced my leg "Gah these guys are tough" I muttered and focused magic into Sols blade "Sol Ignite." As I swung Sol the blade ignited engulfing the offending Axemen and the guy with the daggers and I felt my wounds close thanks to Sol's power I looked at the remaining two bandits the leader and the guy with the mace when a blade sprouted from the mace wielders chest leaving the leader in shock as the girl they had been ignoring pulled her blade from the bandits chest. I took this opportunity to approach the leader "surrender" I said "your men are dead and so are you if you don't" "fine I'll leave for now" he said "but I'll remember this"

"thanks" the young woman said "I would have been in trouble" I looked at her and smiled "Your welcome Sophie" I said "wha how do you—" she started " a I was there when your mother adopted you b Your sword is one of a kind, I know because I made it" A look of recognition dawned on her face "Drake?" she asked. I simply nodded and held my arms open as she threw herself at me and hugged me. "wish I had time to catch up kid but I need to talk to your mom" I told her "Why"? Sophie asked. "She has something of mine I asked her to hold on to till I needed it" I explained "Ok, it was great seeing you again." She said as she headed off "Tell Mom, Dad and Ma'isha I said Hi" she called out. "Will do" I said "take care"

Windhelm an Hour later

I knocked on the door of the large house my friend called home "hold on I'm coming" said the voice of a young girl when the door opened a girl with black hair blue eyes and grey skin no older than 5 or 6 opened the door she Immediately froze up Looking me up and down. "Lynn who is it" a familiar voice called out as a dark elf with long black hair blue eyes waked into the doorway and a shocked look on her face "Hello Vahl" I said smiling. "Drake!" She shouted excitedly and wrapped her arms around me "Its been to long come and sit" she started "Vahl" I simply said. "I know that tone" she said "I'm afraid this isn't a Social call I'm here for my blade" I said "follow me" she said In a less excited tone "so is Lynn your daughter" I asked? "yeah" Vahl "she was born five years ago" She continued as we headed into the basement "here it is she said" I headed to the sword rack at the back of the room and grabbed an long ornate blade with a purple wing shaped cross guard and an orange gem inlaid in the middle "I kept it safe for you just like I asked" "thanks, next visit we can catch up on old times" "no problem" she said mood increasing a bit "oh one more thing" I said "Sophie says hi" Vahl smiled and we headed back upstairs.

Upon returning to the house I was immediately greeted by a war zone. Melody, Lucina and Kjelle were fighting, Laurent was being chased by Noire who was going through one of her moments, Owain and Morgan were chasing Yarne, Brady and Lyra were crying on the ground, Inigo was bothering Aria and Cynthia and Severa were Pulling each other's hair. I stood there a minute trying to take In the whole scene when poet walked up holding a crying Nah with a pleading look on her face so I walked over to a nearby tree and plucked a leaf and started playing

(Reccomended song Oracion Leaf whistle)

As I played an ethereal Sense of calm flowed over the area one by one the children stopped what they were doing and began to calm down and listen to the song even Nah had stopped crying. I kept playing until everyone had calmed down. "I will never get over the power in that song" Said Poet as we lead the Now calmed kids Inside. "I know and I'll never forget who taught it to me" I said with a tear in my eye. _'I miss you dad'_ I thought.

? Pov

a shadowy figure watched the scen unfold before them "I've found them master" they said to a shadowy projection "shall I eliminate them?" _"No"_ the projection answered _"Not yet, let them be for now lure them into a false sense of security if the children become a threat we will eliminate them, as for the old warrior I'm sending a little... suprise for him"_ it continued. "Very well Master Grima." Said the shadowy figure as the projection vanished

 **A/n decided to add a little something to this chapter. so can anyone guess who the shadowy figure is here is a hint they have been mentioned in my stories before**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Promises

A month later

I was out scouting the area for bandits when it happened. I suddenly found myself surrounded by familiar faces. "Drake" said one in an unearthly voice and drew an all too familiar sword. "No it can't be" I muttered "Your end has come" the risen said "No…" I said as the risen charged at me.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed as I jolted up looking around I saw I was in my bed next to Poet _'was it a dream or something more'_ I wondered. "Drake" came a sleepy voice from next to the bed I looked and saw Lucina and Inigo "we had a Nightmare" the princess said "really what about" I asked "it was father" the prince said "he was fighting alongside aunt Robin and Uncle Kris" he continued. "It looked like they won but then Uncle Kris and Aunt Robin Blocked a powerful Attack and then they turned on father blasting him with lightning" finished the princess. I thought about my dream and there's "Lucina, Inigo one day I may not be here to protect you and the others." I started "should this happen that duty falls to you two as the oldest to watch over everyone." I then headed to a chest on the other side of the room and retrieved two items. "your parents gave me these before we left" I said as I turned around holding two blades "Lucina this is your fathers rapier, Inigo this is your mothers blade I made for her wedding" I said as I handed them the blades. "For now do not use these unless it's an emergency and always keep them by your side." I instructed

Later that day

I was out scouting being cautious due to my dream last night "show yourselves I know your there" I shouted.

(Recommended music- that person's name is vocalized)

"Long time" came a raspy voice as I was surrounded by familiar looking risen _'so Grima has won the fight for Ylisse'_ I thought as the risen forms of Ricken, Panne, Virion, Gaius, and to my horror Cordelia, Olivia, and Chrom. "So I suppose your all here to kill me and the children" "half right" the risen Cordelia said "our orders were to kill you" she said. I then felt a change in the air and dodged out of the way of an arcfire blast "looks like talking time is over" I said as I drew Sol "So let's fight!" I shouted as I charged at Ricken. He responded with another blast of arcfire which I blocked with Sol then I swung the blade and cut Rickens tome in two another swing and he was turned into a purple miasma. I ducked as three arrows flew over my head I ran my fingers along Sols blade and it was coated in a green light "Astra!" I shouted as instead of swinging at Virion I spun around inflicting many wounds to a large rabbit like creature as Panne too turned to a miasma. I then focused on Virion as I sheathed my blade and began channeling magic "heavens light rain down upon the wicked." I chanted as a magic circle formed immobilizing virion "Purge!" I shouted as Light magic surrounded him and reduced him to miasma. I then quickly drew Sol again to counter Gaius and Olivia's speedy attacks sustaining a few wounds jumping back I once again ran my hands along the blade this time being coated in a purple almost black light "lethality" I said as I struck both of them in one swing killing them instantly. I then swung the blade around to block a full power swing from Chrom and his Falchion "grima is arrogant and a fool if he thought you could still use that as a Risen" I taunted. I then jumped over him and spun around in a slash and he to returned to miasma leaving behind his sword which I then picked up.

(recommended music Engage the enemy)

"Just you and me Cordelia" I said as I turned to face her I then noticed her weapon it was a pale white lance with an ornate design "Where did you get Luna" I said "a gift from master grima" She said "Pierce Luna" she said as the lance was coated in an ethereal light. I then focused my power on Sol "Ignite Sol" as the blade was set ablaze. We charged at each other despite her weapon having the advantage we were evenly matched until I heard something "Uncle drake whe—" to my horror Severa came wandering into the clearing looking for me and was shocked by what was happening "Mama what are you doing are you—" she then noticed her glowing red eyes and deathly pale skin and sank to her knee's "mom no" she cried 'you can't be…" Unfortunately Cordelia used this distraction to her advantage as her lance cut into my chest fortunately missing anything vital. As she pulled her weapon out blood began to flow from my wound "Give up" she said "you cannot win when I was alive you couldn't beat me and how can you beat me now with grima's power and a legendary weapon. "give up" I whispered

(recommended music super saiyan 3 theme)

"why would I do that" I said starting to stand up again "I made a promise" I said "I promised to protect the children and that's exactly what I'm going to do" 'sorry poet I know I promised not to use this again but I have no choice' I said as threw off my coat revealing jet black wings and a bracelet on my wrist "awaken legendary armor" I said as the bracelet began glowing and thunder began to rumble "Incursio" as I said it a bolt of lightning struck me and I was engulfed in a blinding light when the light cleared I was covered in armor enhancing my strength and speed I then held Sol ready to strike "this is why" I said my voice distorted by the armor. "I won't surrender" I charged at Cordelia, Sol Piercing her heart. as I felt my wounds close I heard her speak "thank you Drake" she then looked at Severa "stay strong this is not goodbye" she then vanished into miasma like all the others "Incursio Release" I said as the changed back into a bracelet. Then Severa started crying and I walked over to her.

"shh I said" trying to comfort her she tried to push me away I didn't blame her she'd been through a lot today I then had an Idea I walked over to Luna and placed sol on top of it "hear me Hylia" I shouted "please combine these weapons power and merge them into a new one" Sol and Luna were then bathed in a divine light. When it cleared a golden bladed sword with a silver hilt and winged cross guard 'your request has been granted this weapon shall be known as Aether' I picked up the blade and turned to the still crying Severa "hey Severa" she looked at me tears still In her eyes "here this is Aether it's the combined form of Sol the sword your father gave me and Luna the lance your mother was using this way a piece of them will always be with you" I said handing her the weapon "happy birthday Severa" I said wrapping her in a hug.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: those who are lost part 1

(recommended music fairy glitter extended)

5 years later

Drake Pov

"I did it he's dead" I gasped as the form of a sorcerer turned to purple flame and Poet and Serena walked out to check on me I then heard a voice from where the sorcerer had just died "this isn't over." He said unleashing a powerful dark magic "damn you both" I had now time to react as the world seemed to slow I was pushed out of the way to my horror it was Poet who had pushed me "No" I said right before the magic collided with her.

"Ah no" I said bolting up with a start "these nightmares are getting worse" I said "I really hope it was just that though". "Papa" I heard someone say from next to me I looked beside the bed to see Nah. "Hey sweetheart what's the matter huh" I asked her. "I had a bad dream" she said "you too huh come on lets head you back to your room" I sighed 'sometimes I feel like Vaermina herself is doing this' I thought.

The next morning

"Ok everyone" I said as the children gathered around "I have a gift for each of you." "Lucina for you" I said handing her an ornate looking gold and silver blade with a tear shaped mark at the bottom near the blade "Falchion" she gasped "How did you get dads sword?" she asked. I frowned "I'll tell you later" I said "Inigo" I said handing him a curved sword with a gold cross guard with red gem in it "This is Balmung your mother gave it to me for you to use when the time is right." "I'll take good care of it" Inigo said. "Owain" "Yes oh great giver of gifts" he said "One can the theatrics" I said "sorry uncle" he said. I sighed and pulled out my own weapon "U-u-uncle this is" "yes I'm giving you my Kusanagi" I said as I handed him a katana like blade with a purple hilt. "Aria" I called as my shy daughter approached I then took a bracelet off my wrist "to you I give Incursio." I said as I handed her the relic "Melody this is one of my most treasured possessions it belonged to your older sister before…" I trailed off. I handed her a long golden blade with six prongs "This is Amatsu" I started "please take care of it" I said with tears in my eyes. "Kjelle" I said handing her an ornate spear "your mother wanted me to give you this its name is Gradivus." I walked past Severa, Morgan, Nah, Yarne, Cynthia, and Gerome "Laurent this is your mother's hat and her research notes" "Noire your mother made this amulet to help with your mood swings I know it may not have seemd like it but tharja cared about you in her own ways" "Brady this is your fathers spell book you have great magical potential you just need to tap into it" I then turned to Lyra "This is a spellbook made by your mother especially for you" "thanks " she said taking the book.

"Now" I said turning "you six follow me" we headed to a nearby clearing "Cynthia and Gerome I have two gifts for you first here" I said giving Cynthia another ornate looking spear and Gerome the axe I took from tigris this spear is gungnir and the axe is Helswath" I explained "now for your second gifts" I continued letting out a sharp whistle two shadows started circling overhead as a Pegasus and a Wyvern descended "Cynthia this is your mothers Pegasus Caedea" I said as the Pegasus approached her "and Gerome this is Minerva your mothers wyvern they're yours now" I then turned to Yarne "This is your mothers amulet it's a good luck charm of sorts"

I then turned to Nah "Nah sweetie I have something to tell you me and poet aren't your real parents" the look of shock on her face was instant "Your mother and father were killed when you were an infant and with the last of her energy your mother managed to bring you to us"Nah just looked at me nodding "though you may be adopted now that we never loved you any less than your sisters" at this Nah ran forward and hugged me and it was my turn to be shocked "I love you too daddy" she said "I love you too" she repeated and let go and I handed her a glowing green stone "this was your birth mothers promise to keep it close it will help you if your ever in real danger"

I told her I then turned to my two nieces. "Severa, Morgan my gifts to you are very precious first each of you give me your right hand" they did as I said I closed my eyes and focus as the bottom two triangles on the mark on my hand began to glow soon Severa and Morgans right hands began glowing and the same mark appeared on their hands the triangle in the bottom right glowing on Severa's hand and the bottom left on Morgans hand. "What did you do" morgan asked "I gave you each a piece of the triforce Severa you have the triforce of courage and Morgan you have the triforce of wisdom in your time of need they will grant you their power" now I said reaching into my pockets pulling out a set of claw weapons and a dark tome "Morgan these are your parents weapons the Shadow Reavers and the dark tome Goetia" I then reached onto my back and handed Severa my sword "this is the master sword its yours now only the wielder of the triforce of courage can use this blade and that's you now." "thank's uncle drake" they said. Suddenly a Roar shook the heavens and I noticed smoke coming from the direction of the house and my heart sank "No." I muttered

 **A/n this chapter is a cliff hanger cause there is a storm going on right now**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Discovered

 **Lucina Pov**

Shortly after Drake left they showed up unearthly creatures the likes which I've never seen. "Heeelpp" I shouted as Lyra jumped in front of me and a magic circle appeared around us and the house **_"Oh spirits of light grant us divine protection"_** she chanted as a shield started to manifest from the circle **_"Guardian circle!"_** she finished as the protective magic surrounded us killing any of the creatures inside "I really hope drake gets back soon I don't know how long I can hold this spell" she said the strain already visible. 'please hurry uncle drake' I thought when a huge purple explosion struck the shield shattering it knocking out Lyra and several others including Ms. Serana and Aunt poet and I turned to face the monsters now heading towards us holding Falchion defensively in front of me. "I will not give up here." I said "I will protect my friends and family and you" I said pointing falchion at the monsters. "you will not stop me" I shouted as I charged

 **Aria Pov**

"I need to use the armor" I whispered _'it could kill you'_ said a voice in my head "I have no choice here!" I said as soon as the shield shattered knocking out several others including poor Inigo. **_"Awaken Legendary Armor Incursio"_** I cried out as I held fathers bracelet to the heavens and a bolt of lightning struck it as the armor molded around me its form changed a lot and I felt a major boost to my agility and strength I drew a sword I had made with father "it's show time" I said charging

 **Drakes Pov**

(Music-stormclouds ablaze)

"Shit I was hoping I was wrong" I said as I saw the scene unfold before me a massive purple fireball shattered a shielding spell knocking a lot of the others out "he even brought the deadlords with him" I said taking note of the twelve elite risen. "Uncle Drake whats happening" Morgan asked. I looked at her with a dark expression on my face "Its Grima." I said "the fell dragon has found us" I looked at the children with me "looks like you'll be putting those gifts to use sooner than I expected but you won't be able to engage them directly the deadlords are not to be trifled with" they all looked at me apprehensively "don't worry I have a plan" I smiled "Morgan think you can remember the way to your 'playground'" I asked her "Blindfolded" she said with a cunning smile on her face 'she looks so much like her mother when she smiles like that' I thought "ok I want you, Yarne and Cynthia to get the dead lords attention and lead them there and away from the others don't worry about grima's avatar I'll deal with him." I then looked at the other three "as for how I need you three to watch over me I need to call in a favor" I said Ok go go go I said as I sat and began to focus 'if we are to succeed here we must have her help' I thought.

 **Morgans Pov**

In hindsight attacking the guy in heavy armor wasn't the best idea I thought as I ran through the woods dodging and weaving through tree's heading towards my "Playground" I had been separated from yarne and Cynthia but I wasn't too concerned I jumped over a seemingly harmless patch of ground and turned around as the guy in heavy armor and several risen knights stepped where I had jumped over and the ground gave way beneath them and they fell into a pit right as I turned to run again an arrow flew past me into a tree as the deadlord sniper and several risen archers surrounded me "Give up girlie" one said as the sniper drew back another arrow he let it fly and time slowed down as a figure rose from the shadows of a tree and intercepted the arrow.

(Music Zen-Aku theme)

He had long black hair, black eyes wore a dark coat covering most of his body and a pair of claws on each of his wrists. "f-f-father" I stuttered "what's the meaning of this demon you're supposed to be on our side" the sniper said "My agreement with you master was nullified the second you tried to kill my daughter" Ren said "now Draco prepare to feel my fury" he said as he rose his hands and black fire licked his palms _"Demon artes-Black flames"_ he said and a gout of black flames washed over the archers incinerating most of the archers "you will pay for this betrayal" Draco said aiming his bow at me "Starting with your daughter" he said as he let the arrow fly but a bolt of thunder magic shot it out of the air. "I don't think so" said a boy younger than myself with a hand held forward crackling with lightning and a Elven dagger at his side he had shortish black hair he was then engulfed in a magenta flame as he pointed his hand at Draco "time to even the odds" he shouted as a bolt of thoron pierced the Sniper returning him to miasma and Grima

(Music-fire emblem dry those tears this is not goodbye)

 **Ren Pov**

I let out a sigh of relief as Draco was destroyed albeit temporarily. "Daddy" Morgan said tackle hugging me "your alive" she said as she released me tears in her eyes "when I heard about the risen shepherds I thought the worst" she said crying I kneeled down to my daughter and wrapped her in another hug "no I'm very much alive" I said as the boy looked at me and Morgan "Mark get over here" I said holding my arm and embracing him too. After a bit we separated "daddy who is she" Mark said "this is your big sister morgan" I said a look of shock on Morgan and Marks faces.

 **Yarne Pov**

I ran through the forest in my beast form having been separated from the others with the risen warrior in close pursuit 'gotta run gotta live' I thought as I was chased I kept running for a few more minutes before I ran into an alcove. I was trapped "end of the road bunny" said the warrior at this moment I saw my life flash before my eyes all the time I had spent with mom and dad getting my first beast stone and transforming ,meeting Morgan for the first time at this the thought of leaving Morgan made something inside me snap "Any last words" the warrior asked "Yeah" I said turning my back to the Risen Warrior "Don't mess with a bunny" I shouted unleashing a powerful Kick and for a second I thought my feet were glowing purplish black and the warrior dissipated into miasma I then ran off to find Morgan and Cynthia.

 **Drake Pov**

As I focused I was aware of everything happening around me Aria and Lucina were holding their own against grima's avatar but it wouldn't last much longer as they were getting tired Owain, Melody, Kjelle and Lyra who had recently regained consciousness were protecting the others who had passed out. I then refocused on my concentration. **_"Yes what is it mortal"_** a female voice came "Oh daedric prince of light and Lady of infinite energy I bring dire news and request your help" I said "the fell dragon grima is attacking skyrim and with him he brings hordes of undead we cannot win without your help" I continued **_"you had me at undead"_** the Daedric prince said as a flash of light sent me back to my body "uncle drake-daddy" said Nah and Severa "what happened" asked gerome as a beacon of light descended in front of Grima's Avatar and fromit appeared a woman in robes with what appeared to be wings of pure white and a glowing sword that seemed to set the risen on edge.

 ** _"Fell Dragon you have invaded this land under my protection and worse you attack my champion now my light will see you cleansed from this land"_** she said **_"Meridia"_** the fell dragon hissed **_"now watch as your undead army disappears"_** Meridia said as she swung Dawnbreaker incinerating all of the risen and hurting Grima severely **_"very well I know when I am beaten"_** the dragon hissed **_"but know this mortals you cannot stay here forever and when you return I will be waiting and even Meridia cannot save you then"_** he said as he retreated ** _"Listen well mortals the fell dragon spoke the truth"_** Meridia said **_"you will have to return eventually for there is a way to make sure this never happens but for now train get stronger and to my champion talk to that old war god he will help you"_** she said as she disappeared

An hour later

(Music Guren no Yumiya English)

Everyone was okay there was no casualties or major injuries however cynthia had a bump on her head from getting hung up in a tree from one of Morgans traps we all gathered in the mainhall of the house "Aside from myself and you guys there are a few other surviving shepherds" Ren said "Henry, Robin and Lon'qu are leading a Resistance against Grima's reign, no one knows what happened to Kellam but no news is good news in my book and Lily took three of the gems and the emblem and went into hiding" he continued. I turned towards the children no the heroes "you have all proven your strength today' I started "relax tomorrow but after words be prepared for the most rigorous training session of your lives" 'Grima's made his move at last soon we will go to war' I thought as I looked at the motley crew before me. 'For Yllise and the souls of the lost

 **A/n I hope you enjoyed the new chapter there is not much left of this story maybe 2 or three more chapters if you're wondering how both robin and Grima are in the story Robin is the female avatar but not grima's host that would be her twin Kris though she still has the fellblood in her so I hope that clears things up.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: trials begin**

 **Severa Pov**

"why won't the blasted thing work" I shouted trying to get the triforce piece given to me by Uncle Drake it's been 3 years since then and we've been training a lot Uncle Ren apparently went back to monitor grima's movements and keep us informed of the remaining shepherds status and Drake, Poet, Serana and even an old friend of uncle drake named Vahl have been very busy the last month and have left us to train on our own. "I know you have some kind of power so why can't I use it" I shouted again.

"simple" a voice came from behind me I whirled around to see Uncle Drake standing behind me holding something in his arms "You're not ready to use it yet" he continued "you must prove your courage only then will it lend you its power" "Gawds what the hell is that supposed to mean" I said

 **Drake PoV**

I chuckled at her question "you'll find out tomorrow Severa for now I made something for you" I said as I handed her what was in my arms "this armor was designed by me and your mother shortly after your 3rd birthday" I said she looked at it questioningly holding a dark pink tunic and light pink leggings a thin layer of chainmail and a pair of leather gloves and boots "go on find someplace to try it on for me" I asked.

5 minutes later

"So how does it look" Severa asked now wearing the armor and the master sword strapped to her back and Aether to her waist "hmm somethings missing follow me" I said. Severa gave me a curious look as we went back into the house and headed upstairs. I started digging around in a chest where I keep the things I've been making recently "aha" I said as I pulled out a blue circular shield with the mark of the exalt on it and what looked like a birds claw behind it and at the bottom was a small triforce. I turned and handed the shield to Severa "this was something I made for your father shortly before…" I trailed off not wanting to remember the details "I never got a chance to give it to him though, but I think he'd want you to have it" I said as I handed it to her and she hung it on her back over the master sword I took a step back and looked at her in her armor "your mother would be so proud of you right now" I said tears forming in her eyes when I said this "I miss her" she said "aw come here sweet heart" I said holding my arms out embracing my niece "we all miss them dear we all do" I said trying to comfort her "get some rest" I said walking her towards her bed "tomorrow is a big day"

The next day

I stood in front of the Children though you could hardly call them that anymore "you've all grown so much since coming here and we've all grown so much closer and stronger there have been times where all hope seemed lost but we carried through today is the last day of your training today you each face a trial some will be harder than others" I paused to take a breath. "You will face your greatest fears and inner demon but in the end you will come out stronger than before"

 **Severa Pov**

I looked at Drake as he continued with his speech I was wearing the armor he gave me yesterday the master sword the shield which I'm calling the Champions Shield on my back and Aether at my side "Severa" Drake said "come here" he said and he placed his hand on my forehead and I felt an energy flow through "let the trial of courage commence" he said and all went white. When I came to I wasn't in the same place it looked like an island town of some kind but when I walked to the edge there was nothing there just sky "welcome to my inner world" I turned around and saw uncle drake standing there. "what" I asked "this is my inner world everyone has one mine is made to look like where I was born and raised your trials shall begin here" I looked at him and nodded "your first trial is simple" he said stepping back beginning to fade and three risen appeared "slay these risen" he said I looked at my opponents a female risen Swordmaster a risen Valkyrie and a risen Sniper "good luck" he said.

As soon as he vanished the swordmaster charged me barley giving me a chance to draw my sword and shield blocking it just in time. We clashed several time neither able to land a blow when in noticed the Valkyrie chanting and I move right before where I just was exploded "Valflame are you kidding me!" I shouted.

(Skyloft-hyrule warriors)

I charged the sniper shield raised sword behind me several arrows hit the shield as I closed the distance he did something unexpected and jumped backwards firing several arrows one grazing my side as I lowered my shield in shock. 'Fine won't let me close enough to take a swing let's see how you like this I said as I held my shield in a weird position and spun around throwing it at the sniper stunning it then charged leaping into the air bringing the sword down in a vertical slash cutting the sniper in two dissipating I was given no time for respite as the sword master charged me again and I was forced to meet her head on as my shield was on the ground 'she's good let's see how she handles this though as a magenta fire surrounded me and I felt my strength increase I then rushed at the swordmaster and shouted "say goodnight" as a powerful strike was delivered to her torso 'tch still standing huh' I thought as I drew Aether as well this is gonna be fun as I charged again she attempted an overhead swing witch I blocked by crossing my swords pushing me back I glanced around and noticed my shield was close I dashed at it sheathing Aether grabbing it just in time to block another attack when my triforce glowed and a small burst of energy shot from my shield blowing the risen back knocking it down then like second nature I leaped towards the fallen risen plunging my sword down into its chest it to dissipating into miasma. I then noticed the rune's forming around me and instinctively I rasied my shield as I was enveloped in a blast from the Valkyries Valflame to my I was still in one piece "ouch" I heard drake say 'so apparently he's still hear watching' I thought sheathing the master sword and reaching for Aether "Alight Aether" I said as the blade was enveloped in a pale yellow flame and I charged the Valkyrie cutting her in half and feeling my wound heal. "Very well done Severa" Drake said as he reappeared "Gawds I thought you said it would be simple" I complained. "I did never said it would be easy though" he said. I gave him a cold look "any who on to the next trial" he said as our surroundings changed and I found we were now in a deep forest

(Sacred grove-twilight princess)

"welcome to the Faron woods your next trial is simple as well I'll hide somewhere in the forest and you have to find me" he said "one last thing I'm not the only thing hiding in there so keep your wits about you" and with that he jumped up into a tree and started leaping from branch to branch. As I rushed through the forest something fell from the tree's in front of me it looked like a kid with a straw hat and leaf clothing it also had a horn of some kind "wanna play a game" it asked "win and I might give you a clue how to find the shadow of the forest" I sighed what have I got to lose "sure I said" goody you just have to hit me three times with your sword the trick is you gotta find me first just listen for my horn" it said as it vanished I rushed through the forest listening for his horn when I heard it playing an upbeat song looking around I saw the imp dancing on a stump playing the song I crept up behind him and quickly struck him three times. "good job now to find the shadow of the forest try looking with your ears like you did with me" it said as it vanished leaving me more confused than before.

As I wandered through the woods I heard something it sounded like a flute and so I followed it as it got louder looking around I saw drake sitting in a tree playing the song he then looked down and smiled "found me so soon" he asked? "yeah a weird imp kid helped me called you the shadow of the forest" a look of recognition dawned on his face "ah you mean skull kid yeah me and him used to play hide and seek here when I was young he never could find me though" he said as he jumped down from his perch "well on to the final trial" he said as the surroundings changed again and we were in what looked like an arena "this is part of your inner world and the hardest challenge" Drake said "a duel against me and your mother" I looked at him in shock "but mother's dead" I said to this he raised his hands and focused his power and to my shock my mother appeared next to him looking very much alive "b-b-but how" I asked "Simple" she said "I'm an Echo I exist here in your inner world" she said as she drew the lance Luna "Cordelia mind if I go first" drake said "be my guest" mother's echo said as drake drew an ornate gold and black sword "Mystletainn" I gasped as I drew the master sword

(Vs Xerneas and Yveltal)

"this will be a one on one duel and will end when one of us yields" drake stated we then bowed and rushed each other. I swung at him and he effortlessly deflected it "what was that Severa" he said "remember the first thing I taught you about swordplay" I nodded turning is blade away with my shield "a sword has no power if the hand that holds it lacks courage" I said charging him again steeling my resolve he countered by striking me with his empty off hand knocking me back "what's wrong your holding back" drake said 'he's right I'm holding back I'm scared of fighting mother if I beat him I'm scared of failing her' I thought "Severa it's all right to be afraid" mother called out I looked at her "whats important is continuing in spite those fears that is true courage" 'she's right' I thought Drake gave me a knowing look "Hey Cordelia tag out I yield" he said as he walked to the side and mother stood ready to face me "pierce Luna" she said and her spear was engulfed in an ethereal light and she rushed me I did not hesitate raising my shield deflecting a blow from the legendary spear. "Want to give up" Cordelia asked "are you kidding me" I said "I'm just getting started" I said as a magenta flame engulfed my sword "that power" I heard drake mutter I rushed at her and struck once "born in a world of strife" I said struck her again "against the odds" struck again "we choose to fight" another strike "blossom dance" I said dealing one last strike knocking her down and I pointed my blade at her "I yield" she said "I'm so proud of how strong you've become if you ever need to talk i'll be here" she said as she vanished and drake walked up beside me "you've passed the trial of courage" he said and the mark on my hand began glowing brightly and Drake smiled "and you've discovered true courage lets head back he said placing his hand on my forehead as we went back to the house "how did it feel seeing your mother again drake asked" I felt tears in my eyes "it was nice" I said as I felt Uncle drake embrace me "come on lets head inside while the others face their trials" he said "we can rest I imagine that took a lot out of you" as he walked me inside.

 **? PoV**

And ethereal figure watched as the two people headed inside 'please hurry' the figure thought 'time is running short' and then they vanished

 **A/n this may have a few more chapters left than I thought hope you enjoyed this new chapter**


End file.
